The present invention relates to bandage constructions in general.
This invention also relates to laminated wound closure systems and, more particularly, relates to thin film transparent wound dressing membranes.
The present invention most particularly relates to an improved positioning or delivery system for a polymeric wound dressing membrane to a wound site.
Thin polymeric, or the like, film adhesive dressings represent a relatively new way of managing wounds, differing from traditional absorbent dressings. The advantages of these new non-absorbent wound dressings include reduced patient discomfort, better wound autolysis of necrotic tissue, and faster healing.
A disadvantage of the conventional non-absorbent wound dressings now being used, is that the thin, self-adhesive wound covering membrane is very difficult to handle, and therefore difficult to apply properly to the patient. Another disadvantage of these dressings, is that they can be difficult to remove, and since the membrane is transparent and extremely thin, it can be difficult to locate the edge of the wound dressing and to start its removal from the patient.
The present invention solves the prior art difficulties, and provides a means of making it easier to handle the thin adhesive film wound dressing, and to deliver it to the patient in a precise, convenient way. It also provides for a dressing that has paper tape handles at the perimeter that will both serve to make it easy to find the dressing edge for removal, as well as provide a writing surface for recording important patient medical information.
The novel wound dressing delivery system of the present invention comprises a matte surface thin urethane wound dressing film, supported by a matte surface transparent ethylene vinyl acetate film delivery means layer. It is important that these components have a matte surface, since we have found that a matte non-glare surface is is preferred for aesthetic reasons both by the health care personnel and by the patients. It is also important that the delivery means layer be transparent, so that the wound dressing composite can be positioned properly with the delivery means layer still in place.
When utilizing the present invention, there is no need for the operator to handle the wound application regions of the polymeric wound dressing during the application process. Further, upon separation of the release liner layer from its adherent wound dressing layer adhesive surface, the wound dressing will maintain its semi-rigid, essentially planar configuration prior to the application of the wound dressing and delivery means composite to the wound application site.
The instant invention provides for sterility of the wound dressing layer during application, and wound site contamination will not occur during application of the wound dressing composite. Further, the tape tab removal via perforations insures aseptic conditions adjacent to the wound application site.